


Open For Business

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual! Levi, Escort Service, Escort! Eren, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, No Smut, Other, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, because we need more of those in fiction, but not between the main characters, in short eren is a call girl who tries to whoo sex repulsed levi, its gonna be fun, non-binary hanji, proud sex workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Eren Yeager didn't have the most conventional of jobs, being a personal escort certainly had its perks. To him there was nothing better than being showered in compliments, taken to fancy restaurants, frequent sex, and even better, being paid for it. Whilst his life wasn't perfect, he had everything he could ever want. So why was he so enamored by the short, grumpy librarian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think after writing for approximately ten years writing summaries would be easier... This should be around three chapters but anyone who has ever tried writing a short story knows exactly how that works out.  
> This will be the first time I've published in a very long time as my exams are now over so I can allow myself to put all my concentration into writing which is useful considering I have about eight drafts in my folder atm.  
> Also I know Levi realistically wouldn't have a cat but just let me have this fantasy because Levi with kittens makes my heart sing

Levi didn't have to look up from his novel to know who had just entered upon hearing the swing of the eroding door. Whilst Trost library never was packed, there was only one individual that entered at around half five every Thursday with ten minutes to spare until closing hours. Why, Levi couldn't be bothered to care, but it was bizarre. Eren Yeager didn't appear to have much interest in books and it couldn't be due to Levi's hospitality, or to be more accurate, lack thereof.

“How's your day been so far?” Eren greeted with a wide grin, showing off every gleaming tooth that he spent a questionable amount on. He perched himself on the only space available on the cramped wooden desk only to have his butt swatted by a grimacing Levi. Undettered, Eren reclaimed his spot, apparently unaware of the plastic chair literally a foot away from him. Levi rolled his eyes in defeat, knowing that reprimanding him would only be a waste of breath.

“Dashing. A toddler threw up over a beanbag which yours truly had to clean up,” Levi answered, voice tight and strained.

“Nice,” Eren chuckled, shaking his head gently. “I used to work as a cleaner once in a McDonalds toilet-” Eren gaze fell to the floor like a veteran would out of a window when being asked about the war. “-So I know your struggle.”

“It wasn't that tragic,” Levi rolled his eyes, attempting to lighten up the heavy gloom settling over them. “The mother was very apologetic at least. She must have thought I was going to make her pay for it. She looked like she was going to piss herself. ”

“Well of course she did, people can barely afford essentials here. That beanbag was probably her monthly salary.”

“Which begs the question; how do you earn so much?”

“What can I say? Small, conservative towns leads to a _lot_ of bottled up horniness and being the only openly queer man offering services, well, it ends with a lot of offers.”

“And death threats.”

“Oh, those are my favourite. You can't forget being called the family disappointment or a hell-bent sinner either.”

“Because nothing says community like being pelted by eggs.”

Eren threw his head back with laughter, his thick chocolate hair quivering along with his frame. Levi raised a fine eyebrow that only added fuel to Eren's squawking. He may be conventionally attractive but his laughter was synonymous with a strangled dolphin having a heart attack. Levi had never heard anything more charming.

“No, but to be honest most of my money probably comes from people out of town like Michael,” Eren answered whilst crossing his legs to lean his exposed forearms onto his knees. How he didn't freeze to death outside in the November chill, Levi was bewildered to. “He's super rich and super lonely, basically my favourite combo.”

“So he's your sugar daddy then?”

“Not really. For one we don't fuck-” Levi pondered if Eren's knees were loosing circulation from the black latex choking them. “-ever. Like, he'll literally buy an entire night with me just to shower me in affection and watch Netflix. And I'm not cheap, let me tell you.”

“He has to be a serial killer.”

“Nah, just lonely like any other middle-aged widower. It's actually quite sad, he's really sweet but he's completely alone. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person he talks to. So he's more of a patient than a sugar daddy.”

“That's one for your resume. Eren Yeager, escort and occasional therapist.”

Levi bit back a smile at the giggle Eren let out. Normally if anyone raised their voice above what Levi deemed acceptable they'd be tossed out of the window but Eren was an exception. Besides, no one else was there to disturb so it didn't really matter.

Levi forced his eyes to drift from Eren to scan the room for any stray books. Whilst doing so, he noticed the clock, alerting him of the time.

“Fuck, I should have left already,” Levi muttered to himself, lifting himself off his chair to fetch the keys from the office.

“It's fine; who's here to care?” Eren reassured with a reckless smile that did peculiar yet pleasant things to Levi's stomach.

“Me. Off” Levi lightly jabbed Eren off the counter. “You have a job to get to and I have a home to clean.”

“You're no fun,” Eren whined like a kicked puppy. “Do you need any help?”

“I think I can manage locking a door,” Levi replied whilst drawing the sunny curtains shut. He analysed the room once more for anything out of place and when satisfied, opened the front door for himself and Eren, before sealing it firmly shut.

“Um-” Eren paused; Levi could almost hear the turning of gears in his brain. “Do you want me to help you cleaning?!” Eren offered, overly enthusiastic for a simple request. Levi almost laughed.

“I've seen the state of your shoes, there's no way you're entering my house,” Levi dictated with fierce authority. “You wouldn't meet my cleanliness standards anyway.”

“I'm super good at cleaning, I swear!” Eren insisted with the desperation of a child that had his confectionery confiscated. Why Eren was pushing this, Levi was clueless, but not as clueless as to why he wasn't taking advantage of an opportunity to spend more time with Eren. It wasn't like he hated the kid; actually, Levi wished he could hate him instead of finding him suffocatingly endearing like he was a basket of kittens instead of a bratty kid.

“Your word isn't enough,” Levi stated firmly.

“Then let me prove it,”

“Don't you have work?”

“It can wait; I've still got two hours until my next appointment.”

“Fine. But if you get a single speck of dust on my apartment I will decapitate you.”

“I'll be super good I promise!”

“You sound like a kid that's just been allowed to stay around their best friend's house for the night.”

“This is going so much better than a sleep over.”

Eren positioned himself beside Levi who was focusing all his efforts into walking like a normal human being. Did he put his cereal back in the cupboard that morning? No, he must have. But what if he accidentally put the toilet roll on the wrong way or forgot to put the cap on the toothpaste? And what if-

“Levi-”

“What?” He snapped upwards to attention.

“Uh, you need to open the door.”

“Oh-yeah.”

Levi fumbled in his pockets for his keys and after some fiddling he pulled the door open before shuffling to open the other side for Eren who mumbled a 'cheers' in thanks. After sliding his keys into the ignition and turning it a few times to finally start it, they began their journey accompanied by the soft murmur of the radio and Eren's incessant talking. It wasn't unwelcome.

Levi squeezed between two cars on the street opposite his apartment complex. They both exited the car and Eren followed Levi to his doorstep. From the outside it wasn't the most appealing of buildings. The red brick walls looked as if they would crumble under a single touch and the concrete steps were dotted with mossy green mold. Levi slotted his key in the blue door, the paint job clearly outdated and in desperate need of refreshing. It took a few attempts to get the lock to shift properly before the door swung open to reveal a thin, pitch-black corridor.

“The light's busted,” Levi explained, tone tight even though Eren didn't ask. He bit down his explanations of why the inside looked like a drug den as well as the outside. “Be careful of the third step, it creaks.”

Levi walked as quickly as he could without running up the stairs. Eren followed along tentatively, taking cautious steps. The front door to Levi's apartment burst open and Levi flicked on the light, dimly illuminating the tight space. He removed his shoes and ordered them in the immaculate line besides the door and ordered Eren to do the same, taking approximately ten hours to undo every lace and strap. Levi opened the door towards the living room and took his space on the right side of the worn, threadbare, but surprising comfortable couch. As Eren didn't have a jacket to remove, his didn't join Levi's coal-black wax coat on the hanger that was situated in the living room due to space restraints of the hallway. Levi heard the soft tapping of tiny footsteps against the charcoal carpet and allowed a small smile to grace his thin lips.

“Hello, baby,” Levi cooed, scooping Luna into his arms when she bounced onto his lap. He laid a kiss on her nose, only snapping out of his trance when he heard a strange squawk that resembled a bird better than it did of a human.

“Sorry, you-he-she's so cute,” he stumbled, cheeks colouring.

“ _Her_ name is Luna,” Levi explained, scratching behind her ears.

“She looks like a sheepskin rug,” Eren said. “With eyes and legs and a tail of course. You could make feather dusters out of her fur.”

“Most people go with 'cute,'” Levi murmured before releasing her onto the floor where she promptly ran towards Eren to sniff his frilly, rose socks.

“Sit down, I'll get the supplies,” Levi ordered in a voice that was harsher than intended.

“What?” Eren inquired as he burrowed his hands in the thick layers of Luna's fluff.

“We're still cleaning,” Levi clarified. “I didn't let you in my home just to play with my cat.”

“Oh, right.”

Levi rolled his eyes whilst venturing towards the kitchen to seek out the disinfectant and polish beneath the sink. Considering the minuscule scale of his apartment, it took less than a minute for him to return to Eren who now had Luna situated in his lap.

“She normally doesn't like strangers,” Levi murmured to himself.

“Aw, I feel blessed,” Eren grinned. “Wait. What's this?”

“It's a disposable face mask. I don't want you getting high off of bleach fumes.”

“You're being serious?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Wow, you're so extra.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, like dramatic.”

Ignored the twisting in his intestines at how young Eren actually was, Levi rolled his eyes.

“Come on; we have work to do.”

Eren had to wipe the bath twice before it attained Levi's seal of approval which amounted to a satisfied hum and a curt nod. Meanwhile Levi vacuum cleaned the carpet despite Eren declaring that it was already clean. Eren was clearly delusional. Using Levi's compact television, Eren switched to the music channel, pumping out top 40 hits to “motivate” them. He wouldn't admit it but it was enjoyable to work alongside Eren. Even if his singing was far from tuneful. And to top it all off, his cleansing skills were pretty decent, even if Levi reprimanded him when he scrubbed in the wrong direction.

During their break, Eren rolled up on the couch with his mask discarded, scrolling through his flashy phone.

“What are you doing?” Levi enquired, shuffling to give Eren more space..

“Checking my horoscope,” Eren answered. “If you give me your sign I can tell you yours.”

“No thank you,” Levi curtly dismissed.

“That sounds like something a Gemini would say.”

“I'm a Capricorn if you must know.”

“That makes sense actually!”

Levi didn't bother holding back a scoff.

“Be careful of how you resist change, Capricorn, because you've got a whirlwind of new opportunities awaiting you this month. Happiness will be found in an unexpected place if you let go of your stubborn nature.”

“Knock that off.”  
“My phone, my rules.”

“ _My house_ , my rules, hence no astrology.”

“Fine. Be boring, see if I care.”

“We have to finish polishing the counter anyway.”

“Oh, joy.”

“If you don't like it you can leave.”

“No! No, it's fine.”

“Then get to work.”

They resumed cleaning but without the blaring of the TV that time. Despite Luna distracting him more than once, she made for good incentive to motivate Eren to clean faster, although with his determination that bordered on insanity, it wasn't needed as much as Levi had predicted. Whilst taking out the recycling, Levi checked the time and shocked himself with the wince that formed between his eyebrows. Eren had to leave soon.

Levi strolled into the hallway to see Eren squeezing into his boots with a dejected expression. When he caught Levi staring he offered a timid smile. Levi tried not to focus too much on Eren's shoulders but it wasn't his fault when Eren was wearing a shirt without sleeves as if weather wasn't a concept to him.

“Do you need a lift anywhere?” Now Levi was the one grasping at straws. _Great,_ he thought grimly to himself.

“It's fine, my other flat is actually really close here.”

“ _Other_ flat?”

“I'm not letting some stranger in my home; that would be like asking to be stabbed!”

Levi was suddenly achingly aware of his more-than-modest surroundings and felt a pang of need to polish everything despite literally just being finished with the cleaning. He adjusted his body to cover the vast crack in the sloppy paint job in a way he hoped was subtle. If Eren noticed he didn't comment on it.

“I'll be seeing you next Thursday then?” Eren straightened his figure upon tying the last lace.

“That depends if you show up or not.”

“Name one time I haven't?”

“I don't know, you could have work.”

Eren smiled to himself.

“You don't have to worry about that

“Well, goodbye then.”

“Bye, Levi,” Eren saluted with a smile so genuine that Levi's hands were fumbling so much he could barely hold the door open for him.

Despite his house never being inhabited by anyone other than him (excluding Luna of course) it never got lonely. So why did Levi suddenly feel significantly emptier now? Shaking away the thought, he walked towards the sofa and reached for the remote to turn on the T.V. Levi scoffed at the display of rose petals on a double bed before changing the channel to something less vomit inducing. Having Luna laying her head on his calf helped quell the nausea churning in his stomach.

\-----------

Levi scanned the multiple books laid out in front on him, taking care not to glance towards at the burly man taking them out. If he wanted to read ten volume of Rainbow Magic that fine by Levi but something about the tightness in his shoulders said that any mention of this wouldn't be appreciated. Without a word, he shuffled out. Levi sighed, a sound not ignored by his colleague, Petra.

“Late night?” She prompted whilst rearranging the classical literature section. The area wasn't know for its intellectuals but Levi hoped people would at least be capable of putting books back in alphabetical order.

“Do you need to ask? You know about my insomnia,” Levi replied, flicking through an escapist fantasy book.

“No harm in asking,” Petra shrugged with a sympathetic smile. Somehow when Petra did it it wasn't belittling. Witchcraft was the only reasonable explanation for how she managed it.

“If you really want to know it was no better or worse than usual,” Levi replied.

“You are still seeing your GP, aren't you?” Petra's voice had taken on a tone of authority as she turned to stare Levi down. Levi hated how much she reminded him of his grandmother.

“Of course I am,” Levi answered honestly. There was no point in telling Petra anything other than the truth; she was like a mother when it came to detecting lies. “It's not like I like I enjoy chronic exhaustion.”

“No need to be sassy,” Petra smiled, allowing Levi's shoulders to relax. She rose from her knees to stand besides Levi.“You know I worry about you.”

“You don't have to. You have better things to worry about.”

“You're more important than making sure the cat hasn't torn the house down,” Petra bumped Levi's shoulder with her own. “You should come over at some point. Hanji can cook lasagna now and they're very proud of themselves.”

“I hope you're aware that I can cook for myself.”

“Sawney misses you.”

“And now you're using any excuse you can think of.”

“I'm not; I just think it would be nice for us to get together. I don't want you to feel like I'm babying you.”

_What did I do in a past life to deserve her?_

“Fine. When are you free?”

“Thursday night?”

“I have to lock up.”

“That doesn't take too long though. If not I could ask Erwin to cover for you.”

“No, it's alright. Can't we do another night?”

“Well how about Tuesday?”

“That should be fine.”  
“Good.”

They resumed working in a relaxing silence, only disturbed by the soft turning of pages. There were only a couple of other people inhabiting the room, mostly parents with their kids and a lone teenager revising, although it must have been hard to read the textbook when her head was planted on the desk. Levi glanced over to Petra who nodded in return, moving from her space at the desk to go talk to her. She placed an encouraging hand on the teen's back whilst Levi marveled at her socialization skills. Had Levi tried the same thing she would have bolted before he even got the chance to approach her. He glanced towards the door, holding back a wistful sigh.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology this chapter is about twice as long as the previous. My summer has been very busy so far and if I haven't been busy I haven't been inspired to write. I would say the next chapter won't take as long but whenever I say that it takes me about another sixty years. But hopefully, it should be quicker next time, and hopefully this will be only one more chapter so it doesn't end up being 100k of these nerds just talking to each other. 
> 
> ****warnings for mentions of pedophilia****

“It's like a sixth sense, I swear!” Eren exclaimed, jumping to claim his seat on the counter. Levi had stopped bothering to get him to stop. He essentially owned that spot now.

Despite feeling like it took a century, Thursday eventually rolled around again to Levi's pleasure. The previous week had been tedious to say the least so Eren's presence was welcome.

“You're not going to get a film for guessing people's kinks,” Levi scoffed, the roll of his eyes almost affectionate.

“But wouldn't that be so cool though! It's basically like being a physic.”

“I think you'll find it isn't. Besides, you have no proof; no one will believe you.”

“Fine. You can be my witness.”

Eren placed his hands over Levi's head and pretended to chant ancient hymns, closing his eyes in mock concentration.

“I fucking swear to God I'm going to kick you out.”

“No you won't.”

Levi could think of many retorts but none escaped his mouth. Eren practically glowed in the rare moment of having the upper hand.

“Well, guru, what's your verdict?” Levi teased.

“I'm getting mixed vibes,” Eren ignored how Levi snorted at the last word. “Either you're the horniest, kinkiest bastard to ever exist with an underground dungeon _or_ you're completely celibate and you wear a rusty chastity belt underneath all your clothes.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, although not with as much malice as usual. “You're more accurate with the latter.”

“See! I told you it was a gift!”

“You got BDSM _vibes_ from a sex-repulsed asexual. I wouldn't say it isn't flawed.”

Eren's mouth formed a faint 'o' for a moment before smiling.

“That makes sense actually.”

“What part?”

“You being ace.”

Levi snorted.

“What gave it away?”

“I don't know; your aura maybe? I actually used to date someone who was asexual too and you're a lot like her so that's probably why.”

He hated himself for it but Levi felt something bloom in his chest, a feeling similar to hope. Levi knew _why_ he always felt pleasantly dizzy around Eren but acknowledging it was a different issue altogether because he knew, although it pained him, that it couldn't work.

Levi's days of youth had long gone whereas Eren's had barely begun. Whilst Eren was living to the fullest, Levi spent his days reading books, going to bed at exactly nine o'clock each night, and only leaving the house for work or to buy essentials. Although he himself was content with this, he couldn't account for extroverted Eren to be truly happy doing the same. Not to mention Levi's ugly emotional complications, life of poverty, and issues with intimacy. Eren didn't need someone like him; especially when he could find someone infinitely more worthy within a second.

Besides, it was too early to classify this feeling as any more than a dumb crush. They'd only known each other for a few months! If Levi let his mind run it would develop into a massive car crash of emotions that he'd rather not deal with.

“Hey, are you alright?” Eren asked, eyes impossibly soft with concern. Levi had been too deep in his thoughts to censor his facial expression into its normal blank slate.

“Of course, brat; why wouldn't I be?” Levi replied sharply. Eren didn't look convinced but he could tell that sympathy wasn't something Levi welcomed.

“Just asking,” Eren mumbled, but left it at that.

When Eren's phone started ringing, he slipped off the counter to excuse himself to a corner. Levi didn't know why he bothered as no one else was present and he could still hear Eren perfectly.

“A date? That all? Sure, that's great for me. Friday? Perfect. By the way, I ask for payment upfront so have it in cash; it's all on the page anyway. Yeah? Right, see you then!”

Eren's tone had taken on an obnoxious cheeriness but had Levi not previously known him he wouldn't have been able to tell. Despite it only being a phone call, his facial expressions changed too, exaggerated with quirky eyebrows and toothy smiles.

“Guess who's eating at the Ritz tomorrow,” Eren grinned like a child on Christmas day. He waltzed back towards the counter with a new excited swagger.

“Kiera Knightly?”

“Funny. It's me, silly.”

“I swear escorting is supposed to be full of creeps. Not millionaires.”

“Well, yeah, but if you've been around for a while and you've learned not to take shit from people you're normally fine. Also, like I've said before, I'm _very_ expensive. Don't get me wrong, I see a lot of weirdos, but they're all harmless.”

Levi felt the urge to press the issue bubble in his throat but he swallowed down the words. It wasn't going to end with a happy story, that much was clear. As if _are you sure no one has ever tried to murder or rape you?_ would go down swimmingly. Either way, Levi reminded himself, it wasn't his business. He left his reply as a shrug.

“So is escorting the longest job you've ever been in then?” Someone had better get Petra on the phone because Levi was actually initiating conversation.

“Pretty much,” Eren admitted, placing his head on his palm in thought. “It was mostly retail before but I never stayed in those jobs for more than a couple of weeks. Apparently I have anger issues, which, well, I don't have to explain why that didn't mix with customer service.”

Levi couldn't imagine Eren being a particularly aggressive person; he was essentially a puppy. But then again, outside of the library Levi barely knew him. The thought wasn't comforting. For all Levi knew, Eren could be an axe-murder who ate children for a living.

“Has you been working here long too?”

“Five years.”

“Wow. That's longer than I've been in work for!”

 _Please, don't_ Levi internally cringed.

“It's a secure job, it's quiet, and it's relatively stress free.”

“No, no, it's cool. It's just a long time. I'd like to think I'd be able to escort for that long. I mean, if they're grannies doing it, I can manage it too.”

“There's a business for pensioner escorting?”

“Yeah! I actually used to work with one in my old company before I went solo. She went under the name of Jessie Nichols. She was awesome; the kind of person that took no shit, kind of like you. I don't think she's working any more though. Shame.”

“For her bank account maybe.”

“Nah, she didn't do it for money, she just found it fun. I think all the cash went to her grandchildren anyway so if anything, they're the ones who were screwed.”

“Thoughtfulness comes in many forms I suppose.”

“Yeah, she is very generous. I should try getting in touch with her again.”

Levi simply hummed in reply.

“Well, I need to get going,” Eren, dare Levi say, almost sounded disappointed. “Got the entire night booked.”

“Yeah, I need to lock up anyway,” Levi replied, lifting himself up from his chair and placing his book in the draw beneath his desk.

“I'll wait for you,” Eren smiled. Not for the first time, Levi wished he wasn't so devastatingly pretty.

Conscious of Eren waiting for him, turning off all the lights and drawing the curtains was completed quicker than normal, although with more fumbling and awkwardness too. Eren waited patiently and joined Levi out of the door when he was finished. Coincidentally, Eren's (far more expensive and flashy) car was parked right next to Levi's. The stark contrast made Levi want to laugh.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Eren gestured a timid, almost shy, wave. Levi mimicked him as Eren pulled open his car door and swung himself inside. He shuffled towards his own car and fumbled to retrieve his keys from his pocket. The engine of Eren's car was spluttering like a chain-smoker after a sprint, a sound Levi recognized all too well. He would have thought a car that catastrophically expensive wouldn't be prone to breaking down but even Eren must have to deal with the average issues of a commoner. Even through layers of metal and glass Eren's head smacking against the steering wheel was audible. Levi thought of his tea waiting in the kettle for the movies he had downloaded on his laptop in preparation of his average lazy Thursday night at home and pushed the plans aside, surprisingly with little difficulty.

“Come on,” Levi ordered whilst swinging open the car door. “Give me directions and I'll take you to where you need to be.”

“Levi, you don't-”

“I can and I want to; get in. You have a job to get to and it'd could take hours for your car to get fixed.”

Eren winced but shrugged and exited the car to climb into Levi's instead.

“I've got a Sat Nav on my phone,” Eren offered as he clicked on his seatbelt. Shuffling, he reached for his back pocket to pull out his mobile.

“It's fine; I know my way around,” Levi declined. “I used to be a taxi driver after all.”

“Oh, cool.”

“It was anything but. I spent most of the time picking up drunkards from sketchy parts of town and having to converse with overly talkative people. Pay was decent though.”

Eren huffed a small laugh before giving the address. Levi held back a grimace. Shiganshina wasn't known for its safe and welcoming community to say the least. He was tempted to refuse but the thought of coming across as patronizing deterred him. Besides, it wasn't Levi's place to parent him. Eren _was_ an adult after all.

“I can handle it,” he reassured, annoyingly perceptive.

“I know,” Levi countered, surprising the both of them with the truth in his statement.

“Also, I have his license plate saved on my laptop and my neighbor has a copy. It's normally easier to get women to understand why I do it but if someone really has a problem with it then I don't really want to be alone with them, you know?”

It was quicker than Levi had expected to get to their destination. The house he was parked in front of thankfully wasn't as sketchy as he imagined but Levi wasn't one to talk regardless. He can still vividly remember cleaning out the used needles from the closet the day he moved in. A barely repressed shudder shook Levi's shoulders.

“Seriously, Levi, thank you,” Eren said sheepishly when the car stopped. “I can make it up to you.”

“Don't bother,” Levi refused. “How are you getting home?”

“I don't know, I'll get a lift from someone.”

“Eren.”

“I'll be fine-”

“I'm picking you up. What time will you be finished?”

“It's a really inconvenient time...”

“I'll be up. You should take my number in case anything happens.”

Eren glanced towards him with a strange expression of both gratitude and guilt.

“Also, do you mind if I get someone to look at your car? They're a certified mechanic so it should be fixed by morning. But I'd need your keys so I understand if-”

Instead of a casual reply Levi received a bone-crushing hug. The scent of expensive cologne and spicy shower gel wrapped around his senses like a velvet blanket, encasing him as if he were a present. Levi's brain short-circuited, arms stiff by his sides. Eren's breath fanned across the back of his neck in a way that was somehow both unsettling and comforting at the same time.

“Thank you, Levi, really,” Eren beamed, adding even more temperature to Levi's already burning cheeks.

“It's nothing,” Levi replied, his hammering heart beat telling him otherwise.

After they briefly exchanged numbers and keys, they bid farewell. Levi watched Eren leave with a small smile before he disappeared into the abyss behind the distant door. Softly, his head fell on the steering wheel so he could release a deep sigh. He was so, _so_ fucked.

\------------

Levi had parked Eren's car outside his own house once the engine had been fixed by Hanji to lower the chances of Eren's windows being smashed to pieces the next day. Hopefully, Eren had a good insurance plan as his own neighborhood wasn't that much safer either. Still, it was better than nothing. If he could he would have left it in Eren's garage but Levi still had no idea where he lived.

Surprisingly, Levi managed to get a few hours of light sleep. At least before his phone started screaming at him four hours earlier than anticipated. Eren couldn't be calling him at three a.m. for any good reason so the moment Eren gave him an address he was already out of the house, the icy wind nipping the skin his pajamas didn't conceal.

Eren said he was in a park east of a cinema where Levi used to work. Usually the journey would take him half an hour but anxiety and stress cut that time down to twenty minutes. Luckily there weren't many cars out. Or any police for that matter because Levi must have broken the speed limit at least a dozen times.

When Levi found him through the darkness, Eren was swaying absent-mindedly on a swing, staring up at the starry sky with an unreadable expression. Cautiously, he took a seat on the swing besides him.

“Hey,” Eren greeted weakly. He turned to face Levi with a meek smile. “Sorry for making you come out all this way.”

“Sorry you had to wait,” Levi countered. Eren didn't appear particularly distraught but he definitely wasn't acting like he normally would. He felt like the tense silence between them would choke him if it could. “Are...Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I will be,” Eren tugged his hands through his messy hair. “I just kinda exploded earlier on, I don't really know where it came from."

“What happened?” Levi asked. Judging from Eren's sour expression, it wasn't something he looked forward to answering. He sighed before answering,

“I used to have these really bad angry outbursts when I was a teenager. For the most part I've got it under control but sometimes I just spark off and tonight was one of those times. It wasn't even anything big; the guy just asked if I knew anyone who was sixteen and willing but I just went ballistic at him. It's probably because it's been a slow week and-”

“You don't have to justify yourself, Eren,” Levi reassured. “Like you said, he was being a creep. You did what anyone else would.”

Eren didn't look convinced.

“I just want to get home.”

“Yeah, let's get back. I feel like we're extras in a horror film waiting to get stabbed out here.”

Eren laughed, dispelling all previous tension. He was still shaken but at least he was laughing.

They agreed to go back to Levi's so Eren could pick up his car. However since it was so late and Levi really didn't like the idea of letting Eren drive when he was emotionally unstable they had ended up in Levi's living room in what was the quietest sleepover ever.

“What was your first relationship like?” Eren asked, breaking the calm silence that had settled over them. He put his herbal tea that Levi had brewed for him down on the small brown coffee table.

“Where did that come from?” Levi laughed faintly whilst taking a sip from his own tea.

“The guy I was with tonight kept asking me about my first relationship-well, not quite like that, he asked how I lost my virginity, but it made me think about how I know nothing about your love life.”

“There's not much to know. But if you must, my first relationship was with a guy called Elliot. We were nineteen and in uni together. We didn't share any classes but we were in the same dorm so we spent a lot of time together. It was nice. We lasted six years.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, even I was surprised. But eventually we grew apart and he had to move back to America to look after his parents anyway so it was a sign.”

“Did anyone come after?”

“Just one. A girl this time. She worked in the same office as me and one day she asked me out and I said yes. It was a simple relationship but it was pleasant. But I didn't want children which was a deal breaker to her so it ended after three years. Other than that there's been a few dates I've been forced into by Petra but the moment they find out I don't want sex suddenly it's “just not gonna work out.” It doesn't really matter though, dating isn't really my scene. What about you?”

“If we go through every relationship I've ever been in we're going to be here all morning.”

“Just the first then.”

Eren flinched in a way that Levi wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't staring so intently at him.

“You don't have to; it was just a suggestion.”

“No, no, I should. I should talk about it.”

“You don't-”

“It's fine; I want you to know. Don't worry, I wasn't raped or anything.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“Just don't, okay?” Eren sighed heavily with a weariness beyond his limited years. “You're going to need some background on this, so it's gonna take a while.”

“I've got nothing else to do.” Regardless, it looked this was something he needed to say.

“Right, so before my first serious relationship there was this woman called Aliz.” Eren wasn't shaking or anything of the sort but there was a cautious tightness in his voice. “I think everyone's had that one teacher you could just chill with, you know, and that's kinda what she was for me.” Levi nodded, a silent show of encouragement at Eren's pause. “We'd all joke about asking for “extra tutoring” because we were all teenage boys who just found out that women could have sex appeal. I enjoyed her class but I sucked at it to be honest so at parents evening I was offered free tutoring. Jesus, the banter that came from that.

My parents worked a lot so tutoring eventually turned into babysitting, although I would go on a rage if anyone called it that. My mum offered to pay her for overtime but she refused every time. It was a poor area, even worse off than here, but even by normal standards she was filthy rich.

We'd normally just watch movies I was too young for together whilst waiting for my parents to get home. She swore around me like it was the most casual thing and I got to swear too as long as I didn't tell my parents. I didn't have to call her Miss. Agnes either. Basically, she was the coolest person ever and I wanted to be exactly like her.”

Eren folded his legs towards his chest, looking more like a child than the self-assured man Levi thought he knew. He ached to place a hand on his knee but restrained himself, knowing Eren needed distance for the time being.

“She had to stay overnight one time because my parents were working. It was either a car-crash victim or a heart attack they had to deal with, but either way they wouldn't be home until morning. I had school the next day but I was allowed to stay up late anyway. Her skirt was shorter than usual and she wasn't wearing a bra which meant that homework was pretty much impossible. She dealt with men staring at her all the time so she obviously caught on to me doing the same. I nearly pissed myself thinking that I was going to get in trouble but, well-um...” Eren huffed and dug his nails in his palms with agitation. “We fucked. On the kitchen table. As far as sex goes it was alright. Awkward, yes, but decent.”

“You don't have to sugar coat it for my sake, Eren.” It was a miracle that Levi could even get the words out. He couldn't stop his palm reaching out for Eren's shoulder that time. Eren initially jumped at the contact but eventually took Levi's palm into his own sweaty, crushing grip.

“It's not that. Of course now I know how fucked up the whole thing was but, it's just, it's just-” Eren made several unintelligible motions with his trembling hands. His eyes shone with telltale tears. Levi felt something akin to sandpaper scraping his throat. “She had a family, Levi...They knew her problem but they couldn't leave because she was their family but I could leave scot-free, and-and-and-”

Levi shuffled forward to encase Eren in a secure hug. He rubbed his hands down the length of Eren's back like his mother would to him as a child.

“It's okay,” Eren assured, pulling away from Levi's surprising warm embrace. He wiped a stray tear that escaped the thick curtain of his lashes. “It was only when I was seventeen it all started to sink in. Aliz had moved schools for years by then but I was still really bitter. All the secrets and rejection had built up over the years and after processing what had happened I felt that I needed to confront her or I'd never be able to move on. It wasn't hard finding her since she still lived in the same area.

I skipped school to go to her house and I slammed the door bell. Her daughter, Briony, opens the door and naturally she's a bit confused. She asked who I was but I completely ignored her and stormed into the house to find Aliz. She was in her room. It was the first time I had seen her without make-up. I looked at her and completely lost it but she didn't say anything at all the entire time.

I expected some sort of closure but I only had more questions than when I started. Briony, oh god, she must have been fourteen, tried to get me to leave but she figured out what was going on and-” Eren's hold on Levi's fingers gripped even tighter. “I later found out that something exactly like this had happened before and Briony she-she looked so betrayed and she just wouldn't stop screaming she didn't even sound human.” Eren paused to compose himself so he could continue talking. “Eventually the oldest brother, Felix, took Briony away. He dragged me out without a single word.

He found me about a week later on my way back from school. He made sure no one could see us and begged me not to go to the police. He told me no one would believe me because Aliz was a woman and I was still a child, that it would be my fault if he got split from Briony, that I'd be tearing his family even further apart.”

“What an absolute shit-stain,” Levi lip stung with the force of his teeth trying to hold his comments back. “You were a child who had already been through so much-”

“So had he; we were _both_ unhinged angry kids. This is where the first relationship part comes into the story because I ended up dating him a week later. I know what you're thinking but I was figuring out my sexuality at the time along with all the other shit that was going down and Felix was the only one I knew who could relate to that. Yes, it was a toxic relationship and our personalities didn't mix at all but he was a reassurance that Aliz happened and I needed to feel like it was real. We understood each other which I think we both needed.

Of course it fell apart. I don't know exactly what started it off but I was angry that he was still living with Aliz after everything when he could easily move out. He said it was for Briony's sake but I think he still loved his mother despite everything. Even if I don't forgive him for it, in retrospect, I respect that I can never understand how it must have felt for him. But I hadn't healed properly so it got psychical before we realized that it wasn't going to work out,” Eren shrugged dismissively. “In the end, I get to leave Aliz in my past but Felix he...he doesn't get that choice.”

They were both silent for a moment. Levi's chest ached for Eren, his head swimming with emotion. What emotion specifically, Levi couldn't identify, not when his stomach was knotted so tight.

“Thank you for trusting me that,” Levi voice was hushed whilst he leaned his forehead against the man before him. Eren's face was warm against his, flaring even hotter when Levi trailed a hand through his fluffy hair to rest on his neck as leverage to pull him against his chest. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's midsection like an unyielding ribbon. A sleepy yawn was emitted into the delicate fabric of Levi's shirt, causing the suffocating grasp on Levi's heart to loosen and tighten simultaneously.

“Thank you for listening,” was muffled against the hard muscle of Levi's shoulder.

“Come on, it's late,” Levi patted Eren's shoulder, ignoring the hyper pounding of his heart that was both enrapturing and petrifying. “You can take my bed.”

“You don't have to,” Eren denied, blush lighter than before but still present.

“You're taking my bed,” Levi assured, tone solid, leaving no room for argument. Eren seemed to be in the middle of an internal debate, eyebrows scrunched adorably like he was trying to solve a rubix cube. He glanced upwards at Levi, uncharacteristically shy, before nodding and awkwardly stumbling towards his room with a mumbled 'good night.'

After returning the pleasantry, Levi sighed heavily before assuming his place of the couch, not bothering to get a blanket. He wouldn't be sleeping anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know of any typos/errors you find =^.^=


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So true to my word, I did finish this (although it took two months...) I know it's not a long ending but I'd rather just get this done. I kinda fell out of love with this but I managed to get at least one last chapter. Even so, I hope you all enjoy this final installment.

Miraculously, Levi did manage to fall asleep, although it was only for three hours. This, unsurprisingly, didn't help his already sour mood when he woke to Luna trampling his face. Drowsily, he swatted the fluff ball away, not caring if she whined at him for it. It was her fault for waking him up in the first place.

Although disorientated, he made it up from the couch where he had slept awkwardly, leaving a crick in his neck. Levi was almost tempted not to feed Luna out of petty revenge but he knew if he left her without food any longer she might literally kill him.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Levi was surprised to see Eren already up. His clothes from last night were crumpled, his hair disheveled, and his eyes clouded and yet he was still so stunning that Levi forgot what he was supposed to be doing. An impatient meow promptly reminded him.

“Morning,” Eren beamed, pouring the contents of the kettle into a mug. “Do you want coffee?”

Levi nodded sleepily whilst reaching for the cat food in the overhead cupboard. It was awkward maneuvering around such a small kitchen with another person so sometimes Eren's hip would brush against Levi's. To Luna's pleasure, her bowl was quickly filled so her plans of ripping the couch to shreds was abandoned.

Had Eren not been present Levi would have gone back to sleep but as that wasn't that case, Levi ushered him to sit down whilst he made breakfast. Usually it was something he'd skip but Eren was his guest; he should at least try. Whilst he wasn't an amazing cook he managed to fry up some bacon and eggs that weren't burnt so for him it was a success. Eren didn't seem to mind either.

“So about last night,” Eren started, eyes apprehensive. “I'm sorry I dumped that on you.”

“Don't,” Levi snapped sharply “apologize for your feelings. Ever.”

“I'm still-”

“No. I wanted to listen. I'm not accepting an apology from you because you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Then accept my thank you. I...I don't want this to change things between us.”

Levi gulped.

“In what way?”

“I don't want you to think I'm some damaged lamb that needs to be saved. I have my issues but I'm not broken. I like that you talk to me normally. I don't want you to feel like you have to tip-toe around me.”

“We're all fucked up in our own ways. I wouldn't want to change that.”

“So we're good?”

“Of course we are.”

“I'm glad.”

Levi's phone buzzed beside him with a text from Hanji.

“Your car should be ready at three. You don't have any appointments until then do you?”

“No, I rescheduled some stuff so I have the day off today.”

“Okay. I'll drive you to pick up your car when you're ready.”

“You're a good person, Levi.”

Said person stopped staring at his phone and turned to face Eren who looked so disarmingly earnest. When people described Levi it was usually with words like grumpy, unapproachable, and standoffish. The compliment (if it could even be called that) sounded strange to Levi's ears. Only Eren.  
“I mean it,” Eren reiterated. “You always help people, even if you have nothing to gain from it.”

“That just means that I'm a decent human being.”

“Maybe, but it makes you kind and I want you to know I appreciate it.”

Levi shifted under Eren's gaze that was intense yet gentle.

“I really like you, Levi.”

Levi choked on his scrambled eggs, eyes wide and bulging. He couldn't have heard that right; this had to be some kind of hallucination caused by sleep deprivation. But Eren's hands thumping his back feel so real. Once he could breathe again, Levi smothered his face with his hands. Of course he had to make it awkward. Eren, that bastard, didn't look the least bit flustered. He only smiled, watching Levi with a warmth that made his skin prickle.

“Where did-Where did that come from?” Levi managed to choke out the words, his quivering tone unsuccessfully hiding his nerves.

“I know we haven't known each other for long but I like you and I'd like to take you out sometime.”

“Eren...” Levi began, the words stuck in his throat that felt awfully tight. He shook his head. “I wouldn't be able to make you happy.”

“Shouldn't I get to decide that? You already make me happy and at the moment we're just friends.”

Levi felt his heart lurch.

“It's not that I don't want to,” Levi admitted in a tiny voice. He felt like he was five years old again admitting to accidentally smashing the dinner plates and not telling. A powerful blush consumed his face, burning hotter than a furnace. A disarming smile stretched Eren's lips, doing nothing to help Levi's heart that was pounding so quickly it was almost a single beat. “I just don't understand.”

“Understand what?”

“Why you like me.”

“Why not?”

“That's not enough, Eren, you could have anyone! Why...Why me?”

Eren sighed, moving his hand from Levi's back to grasp gently at his knee. Yep, that definitely wasn't helping.

“Because you're honest,” Eren beamed brighter than the sun. “Because you're caring. Because you're a massive clean freak. More superficially, I like your hair and how neat it always is. I like how dark your eyes are.”

Levi huffed a dry laugh, making Eren's face scrunch up.

“You know these bags are permanent, right? They wouldn't go away if I just got enough sleep. When I was a child I used to spend every night playing Animal Crossing for about a year and they've been there ever since.”

Eren erupted into a fit a giggles, head thrown back quivering.

“Levi, can I kiss you?”

Eren didn't get a verbal answer.

Levi swooped across the small distance between them and joined their lips, cupping the sharp edge of Eren's jaw. The rough beginnings of stubble there tickled his fingers, making him sigh into Eren's mouth. His lips were warm and velvety against his own in a way that was comparable to nothing. Eren's ridiculously long eyelashes brushed against Levi's eyelids impossibly soft. The sound of Eren's breath hitching sent Levi's thought process into overdrive.

It wasn't like fireworks erupting in his chest but instead like a warmth melting in his veins like thick honey and just as sweet.

“Is that a yes?” Eren smiled, voice wonderfully breathless.

Levi pondered over the possibility of a future together and perhaps it was the kiss clouding his judgement, but found that he didn't care. Maybe it wouldn't work out, maybe Eren would get bored of Levi, maybe their jobs would clash, but right then, in that moment, it didn't matter.

“What do you think?”

Levi's smile had never been wider.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cheesy oml but you know what ITS FINISHED!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated as I am thirsty for attention and validation. Hope you enjoyed =^.^=


End file.
